


Пока звучит музыка наших сердец

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; спецквест [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Tony Stark Must to Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Непростые отношения Тони, Брюса и ночи.





	Пока звучит музыка наших сердец

Затащить Тони ночью в постель — задача посерьезнее, чем удержать в себе Халка. И дело не в том, что Тони не любит секс на кровати. Любит, еще как! А вот спать после этого и вообще спать — нет. Еще сперма не высохла на животе, а он уже срывается в лабораторию или мастерскую, словно боится растерять все те несомненно гениальные идеи, что успели посетить его между «да, да, еще», «сильнее, Брюс, я не хрустальный», «о-о-о-о», «черт, блядь, твоя задница — лучше уравнения Шредингера: так же изящна и непознана» и его, Брюса, вдохами, выдохами, рычанием и стонами.  
  
И ладно бы только это, Брюс сам ученый и может понять, что значит озарение. В конце концов, даже лестно, что ты своими волосатыми бедрами и не самым идеальным задом способен вдохновить кого-то настолько, что этому кому-то просто не терпится претворить свои мысли в жизнь. Но режим дня при этом никто не отменял. И к тому же — Брюс всерьез подозревает, что дело тут не только и не столько в великих открытиях, сколько в самом Тони, в том что с ним случилось за последние годы и в его предыдущих, неудачных романах. Поэтому у Брюса есть целая система не всегда срабатывающих, но достаточно полезных ночных навыков по отлову тонистарков и препровождению их под одеяло.  
  
Сегодня, кажется, пришло время изобрести еще один.  
  
— Джарвис, где мистер Старк? — устало интересуется Брюс, переступая порог их с Тони этажа. На часах двенадцать ночи, и он только что вернулся с дежурства в клинике для бездомных, где любой социально незащищенный житель Большого Яблока может получить бесплатную консультацию ведущих светил медицины и соответствующую помощь. Фонд Марии Старк и лично Тони в действии. Возможно, в Калькутте или еще в каком богом забытом месте Брюс чувствовал бы себя намного комфортнее, но в Калькутте нет Тони. А обездоленных везде, увы, намного больше, чем желающих помочь им.  
  
— Мистер Старк в мастерской. Тридцать шесть часов без сна, доктор Беннер. И ни одного конструктивного изменения в открытом проекте за последние два из них.  
  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, что бы я без тебя делал, — откликается Брюс и разворачивается обратно в сторону лифта. Ложиться спать без Тони — моветон. Как и мешать его работе. Поэтому так важна информация от ДЖАРВИСА, подтверждающая, что Брюс своим вторжением не нарушит тот хрупкий механизм, что отвечает за рождение нового технологического чуда.  
  
Судя по экранам перед Тони, это должна быть смесь из подводной лодки и пылесоса. Наверное, что-то для зеленых, очередная мечта, готовая стать явью. Если только кое-кто позволит себе немного отдыха.  
  
— Тони, — осторожно зовет Брюс. Тот оборачивается, улыбаясь, и одной этой улыбки достаточно для того, чтобы Брюс в очередной раз поверил, что поступил абсолютно верно, оставшись здесь, а не уехав, положим, в Кабул.  
  
— Как насчет того, чтобы потанцевать? — спрашивает Брюс и, судя по недоумению на лице Тони, это — последнее, чего тот ждал. Ну еще бы: вместо длинной проповеди Стива или опущенных уголков рта Пеппер, после которых в очередной раз убеждаешься, что от тебя одни проблемы и лучше бы тебе уже осознать и устыдиться, насколько ты никчемен, — тур вальса от самого опасного существа в радиусе ста миль. А может, и больше. И никто не тащит насильно в постель, где кошмары размером с флагман читаури, а на просьбу остаться и не уходить — баночка с антидепрессантами в лицо. И никто не требует снять гарнитуру и отказаться от постоянной связи с костюмом.  
  
— Джарвис, — командует Тони, справившись с удивлением, но Брюс останавливает его движением руки.  
  
— Не надо Джарвиса, — говорит он, вытаскивая из кармана коробочку старкпада. Наушники к нему сделаны на заказ: правый канал выкрашен в ало-золотую гамму, левый — зеленый. Он протягивает Тони зеленый и делает вид, что не замечает как того ведет, когда он поднимается из кресла.  
  
Музыка нарочито медленная, можно сказать, медитативная, и Тони поднимает одну бровь, но никак не комментирует выбор. Брюс крепко обнимает его, и они топчутся на месте, покачиваясь в такт словам о вечной любви. Тело Тони все более расслабляется, тяжелея в объятиях. Сначала он кладет голову на плечо Брюса, и видно, какого труда ему стоит удерживать глаза открытыми. Потом руки соскальзывают с плеч на талию и Брюс ничего не говорит, словно подобное поведение в порядке вещей. Наконец он наваливается на Брюса всем телом и тот, осторожно подхватив глубоко уснувшего Тони на руки, несет его к дивану.  
  
Можно было бы и в спальню — у Брюса достаточно сил чтобы донести Тони, если понадобится, хоть на край света, даром что у него нет широких плеч Капитана Америка, — но если Тони комфортно тут и именно тут он чувствует себя в безопасности, зачем изобретать велосипед? Новый диван удобен и легко раскладывается, позволяя свободно улечься вдвоем. Ночь только вступает в свои права. И пусть во все времена она связана с первобытными страхами перед неизвестностью, злом, смертью, отчаянием, чего в Брюсе спрятано с избытком, но она же является олицетворением обновления, мечты, мира, отдыха и, черт побери, сексуальности. Которой хоть отбавляй в Тони. А коли так, никто не помешает им быть рядом. Этой ночью и во все последующие, сколько бы еще ночей у них не было.  
  
Не выключая музыку. Не разнимая рук. Что бы ни произошло.


End file.
